deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Brokus Crossbone
Brokus Crossbone is the Deadly Alliance Mercenary from the future who the rebellious jailbreaker and led the prison outbreak from Gendo's super max prison. He's one of the Dino Merc Trio (Tal Stergon and Sirgnas Zalakar.) 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Brokus Crossbone was a high profile criminal who beat the Gendo Tyrannosaur Army grunts brutally with his fist and insulting his commanding officer when he was captured by the Gendo Secret Police and forcefully recruited. After so many devastated insults with mockery, he ended up in the super max prison where he meets the rebel group called the Free Tyrannosaur Army cell known as the Black Teeths and gladly to help them. 'Life in Prison? Not my life!' Weeks after the preparation is complete, Brokus opened his cell with his toothpick and released few of their best warrior he can find. Brokus led his few best ex-soldiers to the armory where they can find some weapons and armor for their use and prison break. As they reached to the barrack near the armory, Brokus killed the guards all by himself, alone, with his bare claws. After he killed the guards, he rushed to the armory to regroup with them and grab their armor and weapons. But when one of them betrayed them and actives the alarm, the prison break has begun, locking down their sector in the super prison in the process. After the traitor killed their cell leader, Brokus killed the traitor and they gathered all the weapons while he armed himself with two chain-guns as well he has his own plan as he released all prisoners remotely. 'Let the Rebels' Riot begin!' As the prison riot begins, Brokus killed all the enemy guards of his sector and rescued all the prisoners before they were brutally beaten by the Gendo Prison Guards. As the riot is over, he and the FTR Cell arming all from prisoners into freedom fighters as the Gendo Tyrannosaur Elite Army has arrived to repel their prison break. But that's going to happened as he readies his army and goes front with his own dual chain-gun with devastated 50. Caliber rounds. As the gate opened, he opened fire on the Gendo Army in his path to freedom, killing anyone who standing their way and crushing all of their elite soldiers. He battled throughout the super prison as he's freeing all the prisoners of war and killing all of his enemies with just dual chain-guns, making him as one-hardcore-man army killing machine and nobody can stop this mighty war-machine. As he reached the exit, he encountered the warden of super prison with his personal army and forced him to challenge his duel. As he accept his challenge, Brokus deliberately cheated as he shot the warder in the head as he lied to him, especially he knew his cheating ways, and crushed his personal forces out of their way. 'The Road to Freedom' As the prisoners are freed and the super max prison is destroyed, he meets the army of the Resistances and he recruited him as their best, toughest and meanest soldier in the field but he decided that he wants to become their mercenary for hire. After he was rewarded for freeing their cell and POWs, destroying the super max prison and killing the warden, he wandered off with SUV Off-roader to kill the Gendo Army anywhere in the battlefield where he meets Sirgnas Zalakar and Tal Stergon as well he meets Ops: Dinosaucers Strikeforce, Tribal Dinosaurs Rockers and Cratos. 'Inspirations' - This character looks inspired from Tex, one of the main character from Original Xbox game, Brute Force Category:Database Category:Future Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front Category:Dino Merc Trio